lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Danzal Krinner
' Danzal Krinner' is the son of Benjamin, and Kerstin Krinner making him the heir to House Krinner through his father, and a member of House Arryn through his mother. Danzal Krinner has two siblings in the form of Harrold, and Marwyn Krinner of which Marwyn is a beautiful young women that is preparing to be married off, and his brother Harrold Krinner is an intelligent if weak young man that has become a leader in the economic movement of House Krinner. Danzal would come to marry Celia Krinner after the two fell in love while she was the handmaiden of his mother Kerstin. With Celia Krinner he has two children in the form of Lianna, and Danzal Krinner of which both are young during the events of the Rise of Lucerne. Danzal Krinner was born the first child of Benjamin Krinner, and during his youth he was accostomed to his close relationship with his father, and he became somewhat bitter about the loss in attention following the birth of his brother and sister. His father would notice this, and made great efforts to bring the siblings closer together to the point that he spent nearly all of his time bringing them together. The efforts went somewhat for nothing as Danzal and his sister Marwynn were very close but it wasn't until his brother Harrold almost died in a hunting accident that the two siblings would become close. Seeing that they were together Danzal was told by his father about how he had killed his brother out of jelously and that he needed to constantly remember that the cost of such behavior was eternal sadness over what could have been. Characteristics Personality Fighting Danzal Krinner is hailed by many as one of the most fearsome fighters in the entire Kingdom of Lucerne, and his skill on the horse is unmatched by anyone that has ever fought him. History Early History Danzal Krinner was born the first child of Benjamin Krinner, and during his youth he was accostomed to his close relationship with his father, and he became somewhat bitter about the loss in attention following the birth of his brother and sister. His father would notice this, and made great efforts to bring the siblings closer together to the point that he spent nearly all of his time bringing them together. The efforts went somewhat for nothing as Danzal and his sister Marwynn were very close but it wasn't until his brother Harrold almost died in a hunting accident that the two siblings would become close. Seeing that they were together Danzal was told by his father about how he had killed his brother out of jelously and that he needed to constantly remember that the cost of such behavior was eternal sadness over what could have been. Battle of Krinner Main Article : Battle of Krinner : '' ``As the Stormblown mercenaries, and the other True Sons were pushed back more and more the call from Sean was not for them to pull completely back, but instead it was for them to attack the esate of House Krinner where much of the women and children alongside nearly all of the nobility of the city had fled too. Thousands fleeing into the estate were never under the belief that they would be under threat, but that was proven wrong the moment the forces appeared near the walls.``'' : -Paul Arryn As the Lucerne forces took the final tower before the wall there were some who suspected something was wrong, but all orders were that everyone stayed inside so noone was allowed to leave the inner fortress to investigate, and in order to occupy the forces he had at alert (and in order to further make sure the defences failed as was hinted at by Sean Lovie during the final duel with William) Sean would command that they attack the House Krinner estate of which was the site of the retreating nobles of Berne. While the commoners and the vast majority of the population had fled into the deeper sections of the city, and to the walls where the more Lucernian houses gaurded it was the nobles that fled into the estate of House Krinner. The estate itself was a sort of mini castle that was built into a large cave deep in the northern section of the city and was defendible from one large tower that covered the entire entrance, and from the ramparts built into the gatehouse. : '' ``Massing on the walls I could make out the hundreds of attackers that swarmed all around the courtyard. I knew what they would have to do to take us, and I just prayed we were strong enough to resist.``'' : -Paul Arryn It was this spot that the forces of the Stormblown, and the other True Sons loyalist houses would move towards in heavy numbers. Some three hundred Stormblown (including many of their most elite members, and two of their top three commander) alongside some four hundred more True Sons loyalist (of which only the fifty from House Ignirt would actually take part in the battle while the rest simply miled about faking interest in the siege. The forces of the True Sons would charge out from the shadows and attack without even a call for surrender, as they were commanded to destroy them and thus no surrender was neccessary or warrented. Charing the walls they suffered accurate and deadly archer fire from the large tower that surveyed the courtyard, and the archers on the ramparts. With no cover the Stormblown and others got to the walls much diminished but still with high strength, and once at the gate they bashed at it with quickly made battering rams and climbed the sides of the wall to get to the ramparts, while hoisting a large ladder against the tower. : '' ``I could see Trailen Dorin`s heir, and Danzal Krinner standing on the ramparts, and from their position they were able to shoot anyone that came up the ladder to the tower without any cause for fear from the ground. On the tower they were just massacring those on the ground with a nearly endless stream of arrows into their ranks. At the gate I stood with my shoulder against it alongside my men as we tried to buy more time for the archers to thin their numbers even more.``'' : -Paul Arryn The men attempting to get up the ladders and climbing the walls suffered terribly as the tower was able to hit the men climbing with ease while the ramparts were hitting the men climbing for the tower, and thus it all came down to the gate. It was near this point that Vaedin Stormblown`s next brother Sordin Stormblown was also shot through the chest by Danzal Krinner of which led to the final Stormblown son in Tolin Stormblown fleeing the field, and taking several other high level commanders with him as well. By this point the other houses of which had been milling about watching the siege, would retreat and pull back to their respective estates of which they decided was the only logical thing they could do as they would be most likely targeted by the Krinner estate for their believed betrayal. The battering at the gates was shattering it, and it was only a few more minutes before it finally came crashing down. Moments before it went down, Paul Arryn would gather with his most elite men, and forces of the loyalist houses, and prepare for a charge out of the gate. Warning the wall and tower that they were charging out, they opened the gate and smashed into the unsuspecting attackers outside the wall. Pushing them back the force fell back and was cut down from behind, killing nearly the entire force attacking but the loyalist forces returned into the keep to repair the gate and didn`t persue believing the larger force was incoming. At this point as the line melded together Hanna, Aria, and other noble ladies would move into the front and do their best to relieve the men by bringing water, and other supplies while helping to repair the gate. Family Members Relationships Category:House Krinner Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:House Arryn Category:Dragon Knight